


Rhipicephalus Story

by Carousal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

ไม่มีสิ่งใดในโลกที่จะตื่นเต้นยิ่งไปกว่า ความหฤหรรษ์อันอบอวลด้วยกลิ่นคาวเลือด และความตื่นเต้นจากการลักลอบอีกแล้ว…

ผมเดินทั้งคืน…

เท้าที่อ่อนล้าย่ำลงบนพื้น ทุกย่างก้าวทวีความหิวกระหายที่กัดกร่อนทั้งร่างกายและชีวิตจิตใจของผม จนในหัวฟุ้งไปด้วยจินตนาการที่หลอกหลอน…จินตนาการ…ที่ผมจะทำให้มันกลายเป็นความจริงเมื่อเวลามาถึง…

ผมมักจะรอคอยจนเวลาผ่านไปกว่าค่อนคืน…จนความปรารถนาอันเร้นลับดำมืดที่ถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายในก้นบึ้งที่ลึกที่สุดใต้สติสัมปชัญญะของผมพุ่งทะยานขึ้นเหนือความผิดชอบชั่วดี…ที่มีผลต่อผมน้อยกว่าน้อย…เมื่อนั้น การเติมเต็มความปรารถนาจะดำเนินไปอย่างรวดเร็ว รุนแรง และนำความอิ่มเอมสุขสมมาสู่เลิศล้ำเหนือกว่าจินตนาการจะโลดไปถึง…สีแดงของเลือดกระจายฉานอยู่ในจักษุสัมผัสหลอน…กลิ่นหอมหวานที่เข้มข้นเหมือนพลับพลึงป่า…และรสชาติที่ค่อยกำซาบกระจายเข้ามาภายในปาก หวานแหลมผสมฝืดเฝื่อนอย่างที่ไม่มีรสชาติของธาราอมตใดจะเทียบเทียม…

มันเป็นนิสัยเสีย…ผมรู้…แต่ผมไม่สามารถยุติมันได้ด้วยกำลังอันน้อยนิดของตัวเอง

มโนธรรมสลายลงอย่างง่ายดายเสมอ…เมื่อเผชิญหน้ากับแรงบันดาลใจ…

 

ดูเหมือนว่า เวลาที่ผมรอคอยจวนจะมาถึงแล้ว…ความปรารถนาของผมโลดจนถึงขีดสุด ดวงตาพร่า ร่างทั้งร่างแห้งผากด้วยความปรารถนาในเลือด…จมูกของผมได้กลิ่นหวานของลมหายใจและเลือดเนื้ออันอบอุ่น…หูได้ยินเสียงจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวของของเหลวพร่างพรูในหลอดโลหิตตามความรวดเร็วและรุนแรงของกล้ามเนื้อสีชมพูที่ถูกฝังไว้กึ่งกลางทรวงสล้าง…

ผมพบเป้าหมายของราตรีนี้แล้ว…

เขาทอดกายอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์ เหมือนเอนดีเมียนที่กำลังรอคอยเทพธิดาเซเลเนโคจรผ่านรัตติกาล…ผมแทบหยุดหายใจเมื่อเขาเหลียวมามองด้วยดวงตาสีดำสนิทแสนหวานคู่นั้น ก่อนจะแลเลยผ่านไปเช่นปกติธรรมดาของผู้ที่ไม่รู้จักกัน…เขาไม่สังเกตหรอกว่า สายตาอันฉับไวของผมลอบสำรวจทั่วเรือนร่างของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยความรุ่มร้อนที่เผาผลาญ…ไม่ว่าจะเป็นความงดงามของกล้ามเนื้อที่กระชับกับผิวสีน้ำตาลสมส่วน…ลำคอขาวที่คล้ายจะยั่วยวนชวนให้สัมผัสอยู่ในที…แผ่นอกที่เคลื่อนไหวขึ้นลงตามจังหวะการหายใจ…ทุกกิริยาท่าทาง…ทุกอิริยาบทของร่างที่ทอดอารมณ์อยู่นั้น เผาผลาญผมจนแทบมอดไหม้

ผมปรารถนา…

ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจที่กระตุกผิดจังหวะของเขา เมื่อผมอาศัยความรวดเร็วอันนุ่มนวลเข้าผระชิดตัว และฝังคมเขี้ยวที่คมเหมือนสายลมลงกับลำคอขาวที่เป็นเป้าหมาย…ความอบอุ่นของหยาดเลือดสด ๆ พร่างพรูเข้าสู่ปากของผมตามรอยเขี้ยวที่ถูกแง้มเผยอ…นำกลิ่นคาว ทว่าหอมกรุ่นและหวานละมุนตามมา…ผมรู้สึกถึงอาการอันแข็งขืนและดิ้นรน…ไม่ผิดไปจากที่คาดหมาย…ทว่าผมชาญฉลาดเกินกว่าจะปล่อยให้โอกาสอันงดงามนี้ผ่านไปโดยที่ความปรารถนายังไม่ถูกปลดปล่อย…

รสชาติของเลือดยิ่งเข้มข้น…สัมผัสที่ผมมีต่อสภาพแวดล้อมรอบข้างก็ยิ่งลดน้อยลง…จนในที่สุด โลกทั้งโลกก็เหลือแค่ผมกับเขา หรือพูดให้ถูกกว่านั้น คือผม กับจังหวะเลือดของเขา…เลือดของเราสูบฉีดเป็นจังหวะเดียวกัน…เป็นอันหนึ่งอันเดียวที่ลึกล้ำยิ่งกว่าการร่วมรัก…ถ้าเป็นที่นี่ วินาทีนี้ ผมยินดีแลกความหฤหรรษ์นี้แม้กับชีวิตของตนเอง

เสี้ยววินาที หรือชั่วกัปกัลป์…ผมแยกความแตกต่างไม่ได้…จวบจนกระทั่งความสุขถูกกระชากจากภวังค์ด้วยเสียงที่แหลมราวกับปิศาจร้ายจากโลกันตร์ พุ่งเข้ามาสู่มโนสำนึกที่กลับกระจ่างชัดในชั่วพริบตา

"กรี๊ดดดดดดด~~~~ เห็บ! เห็บ! เห็บละเห็บ!!! อ๊ากกกกกกก!!!!!"

เท้าทั้งแปดของผมซอยกรูดมุดเข้าพงขนยาว ๆ ของเขา ซ่อนตัวอย่างรวดเร็วตามสัญชาตญาณ…เลือดสด ๆ ยังหยดจากปากตามฝีเท้า ความว่องไวและชั้นเชิงที่เหนือกว่า…มือของยัยเจ้าของตะปบหมับเข้าที่ซอกคอเขา แล้วควานหาตัวผมอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย…แต่อย่าหวังเลย ชั่วโมงบินมันผิดกัน

"แก๊~~~ ไอ้ Soccer ไปเอาเห็บมาจากหน๊ายยยย อ๊ากกกกกกกก ไอ้หมาไม่รักดี๊~~~~~"

เขาของผมยกสองเท้าขึ้นตะกุยเจ้านายพลางร้องงี๊ดง๊าด…คงนึกว่าเจ้านายเล่นด้วย…เปิดโอกาสให้ผมหาที่เหมาะ ๆ ซ่อนตัวอย่างปลอดภัยอยู่ในซอกหูของเขา…มือทั้งแปดยกปาดริมฝีปากที่ยังเปื้อนเลือดหวาน ๆ อย่างชื่นมื่น

เอ…ไม่แน่นะ เขาอาจจะจงใจปกป้องผมก็ได้…ผมคิดในใจอย่างกระหยิ่ม พลางขดตัวซุกลงหลังซอกหู หลับตาลงด้วยความอิ่มเอม…ชักจะง่วงแล้วสิ…ผมอ้าปากหาวครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนจะขดตัวซุกลงหลังขาคู่หน้าสุด นอนฟังเสียงกรี๊ดกร๊าดของยัยเจ้าของที่ดังระงมต่อเนื่องต่างเพลงกล่อมเด็ก ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ปล่อยกายใจให้ตกอยู่ในห้วงนิทรา

เจ้านายเผลอ แล้วเจอกัน '_^~*


End file.
